


Cabin

by LindyA1985



Series: Inktober 2019 [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Flufftober 2019, Inktober 2019, M/M, Snowed In, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindyA1985/pseuds/LindyA1985
Summary: Husky, Roadtrip and Dragged away. Three prompts, one story, in which Viktor and Yuuri take a road trip and get snowed in.





	Cabin

It was fucking cold. Snow had been falling for days and the sun struggled to make an appearance. But Yuuri had wanted to see Russia, so Viktor had hired a car and now they were stuck in a little cabin in the woods. If it wasn’t for the fact that Viktor was happier then he ever had been before, he would have thought the setting was perfect for a horror movie. One in which Yuuri would get dragged away by a mysterious killer, never to be seen again. At least not until Viktor would be close to his own end and he would find the dead body of the love of his life.

Real-life was different. For the last three days Viktor had shared his bed with Yuuri, hardly getting out. Only for food and bathroom breaks. Retirement didn’t sound so bad now. For the first time in years they had the time to lay around and do nothing but fuck each other. No more competitions, no more training or coaching. No more sparing their energy for their programs. Not that they both don’t miss it. The trill, the excitement. But just being the two of them, alone and relaxed was worth saying goodbye to their professional skating careers. 

“You think the snow is ever going to die down?” Yuuri asked from the other side of the bed. Viktor slit closer to him to steal his warmed. There weren’t enough blankets in this place to keep the cold out.

“I hope so. We’re out of wood for the fireplace and our food supplies are running low.”

Yuuri pulled Viktor against his naked body and kissed him softly. “I’ll keep you warm.”

“And who is going to keep me fed? Your semen isn’t enough to keep me going for much longer.”

Yuuri laughed. “And here was I thinking you loved sucking me off only to find out it’s just so you don’t starve.”

Viktor ran his hand over Yuuri’s side. Kissed his neck and buried his face beneath his chin. “Not starving is a bonus,” he mumbles into Yuuri’s skin. “Love tasting you, best thing in the world.”

At that moment Yuuri’s stomach made a sound and it was Viktor who laughed. He looked up and gave Yuuri a soft kiss before he made a move to get out of bed. He goes to fix breakfast with the bread and eggs they still have. And then they would need to figure out if the road would be safe enough to drive to the closest town to get some real food. And a hotel in that isn’t in the middle of nowhere.

Viktor pulls on a sweater and some joggers and walks into the kitchen. Yuuri follows him, dressed in one of Viktor’s sweaters and warm socks on his feet. He drapes his arms around Viktor and leans against his back, while Viktor fries the eggs with a smile on his face.

After they finish breakfast they settle on the couch in front of the cold fireplace. Yuuri pulls a blanket over them and rests his head against Viktor’s chest. “I wish we could stay here forever,” he says.

Viktor nods in agreement. He looks out of the window where the snow is still falling. The flakes are smaller and fewer than yesterday. But the world has turned white and the road will be dangerous with all the fresh snow on top of it. Viktor has no idea what to do. Should they stay another night, in the hope that the snow will stop or should they go now that the storm has died down some? It could get worse again during the night and they would really be trapped in this stupid cabin without any food.

“Stop worrying,” Yuuri says.

“Fuck Yuuri, we can keep pretending all is great. But if this storm keeps going we’re in big trouble. I should have thought of this before we set out. It’s just, I haven’t been out during winter in years. I forgot how bad it can get.”

Yuuri snuggles closer against Viktor. “It’s going to be okay. People know we’re here. We’ll be fine.”

Viktor laughs. “Since when are you the relaxed one of us?”

“Don’t know,” Yuuri answers, “it just feels good to be here with you. Just the two of us. One final trip through Russia before we move back to Japan. It’s perfect.”

Viktor smiles and looks out of the window again. Yuuri is right. It is good to be here. To have some time for themselves before they start their lives as owners of an ice rink in Hasetsu and the future parents of their still unborn child. It’s weird thinking about the fact that Yuuri’s sister is going to donate an egg so they can have a kid that holds both of their genes. And it’s crazy to think that some strange lady will become part of their life’s for nine months to carry it. But Viktor looks forward to it. With a partner as special as Yuuri it will be amazing. This new chapter of their life together.

Somehow Viktor and Yuuri fell asleep on the couch. A bark wakes them in the late afternoon. The sun is already starting to set. Yuuri gets up from the couch and pulls on some jeans and boots. He takes a coat and walks outside. Viktor follows him and drapes a shawl around Yuuri’s neck. A couple of large Huskies stand next to the cabin. They are attached to a sledge and a large man steps off it.

“I figured you guys would still be here. It’s not safe to drive in this weather. They say it’s going to snow some more tonight but that the sun will come out tomorrow. I guess you guys will be able to leave in a couple of days. Just wanted to make sure you have enough food and wood,” the man says in Russian and Viktor sees Yuuri struggle to follow the man. It’s the dialect. Even Viktor has trouble understanding the man.

The man pulls a large bag from his sledge and hands it to Viktor. He opens it and sees a loaf of bread, a box with eggs and all kind of other food. He thanks the man and gives the bag to Yuuri who utters a thank you in Russian. The man laughs. “Learned some while you lived here, did you? Shame you’re going back to Japan. But I don’t blame you. These new laws can’t be fun for people like you.” The man shakes his head. “It’s stupid. My own son left because of it. Don’t blame him either, just miss him. So don’t worry, we won’t call the cops on you. Enjoy your time. I’ll leave the extra wood in the woodshed.”

And with that, the man turns back to his sledge and starts to drag the extra wood he brought towards the woodshed. Viktor comes over to help him while Yuuri brings the food into the cabin.

“Thank you,” he says. “And I’m sorry about your son. I hope things change again soon.”

The man just nods and places the last pile of logs in the woodshed. He says goodbye and Viktor watches him leave on his sledge pulled by Huskies. He turns back to the cabin with some wood for the fireplace. It’s going to be another cold fucking night. But at least they can make a fire again and eat some proper food.


End file.
